Rouge
by Princess Dragon
Summary: So...Ginny's in her 5th year and Draco's in his 6th, and someones's seeing Rouge! Ratesd PG13 for language, later on in chapters.
1. Dreams can come true

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling. I am only borrowing them.  
  
A/N: Sorry, the G/D relationship doesn't start yet!  
  
Beauty can be hard  
  
Ginny looked over at Richard, he was a muggle, but Ginny had never noticed him before. He was in Gryffindor, but he had always been very quiet. Now that Ginny was in her 5th year at Hogwarts and her crush on Harry Potter had worn off, she'd finally noticed that he was very nice looking. She blushed furiously, clashing horribly with her red hair, but over the holiday's she'd darkened it, so it didn't look to bad. Richard – who was looking out of the window – turned and looked at Ginny.  
  
Great! I'm blushing like a beetroot and he decides to look at me!  
  
She looked to the front of the classroom, but she was in History of Magic with Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, and possibly the most boring! So eventually she got fed up looking that way and looked back at Richard. He'd fallen asleep. This option (falling asleep) was probably the most interesting thing to do in Professor Binns's classroom. So Ginny fell into a sort of daydream slumber…about Richard.  
  
"Ginny, your face!" Hermione laughed, as they met outside her classroom. Ginny was looking over at Richard sauntering out of the classroom with his mates, and the beetroot mode had been switched back on.  
  
Ginny laughed, very embarrassed and covered her face. Suddenly she bumped into something very hard and solid. She opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
"Watch where you are going Weasel!" The cool voice of Draco Malfoy sneered at her. Those cold grey eyes stared down at her, making her want to burst into tears, there was just something about Draco that did that to all his bullied victims.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy! You should've moved out of the way!" Hermione cried, outraged.  
  
"I can't be bothered to go moving out of the way for little minors all the time, especially ones that fancy…mudbloods, (Ginny knew he meant Richard, but how did he know) you poor little muggle loving fool" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm warning you!" Hermione cried, whipping out her wand and sounding braver than she looked.  
  
"What are you going to do Granger? The worst you could do is touch me, then I'd get all your mudblood germs," Draco sneered.  
  
"How do you know I fancy a- a…muggle?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"I know everything Weasley," Malfoy whispered, bending over to look her straight in the eye, she wanted to cry again, "I know absolutely everything," Ginny wasn't sure if anyone else heard that, but Hermione was gripping her wand, but she was distracted by Crabbe and Goyle standing behind Malfoy, cracking their knuckles, they looked like they could do a lot more damage than a wand could.  
  
"Come on Draco," Pansy Parkinson, Draco's 'girlfriend' walked over. She clung onto Draco's arm and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and him and Pansy walked off, arm in arm, without a backward glance at Ginny. This was even worse than any insult he could throw at her.  
  
Ginny's breath caught and she ran off to Gryffindor tower, as everyone else went to lunch.  
  
"Higgly Piggly," Ginny sobbed at the portrait of the fat lady, she swung open revealing the entrance to Gryffindor common room. Ginny flung all her things down in a corner and sat in her favourite comfy chair and sobbed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny heard the lovely deep handsome voice of Richard.  
  
He always looks at me at the wrong time! I'm sobbing like a baby!  
  
But for all her efforts she could not stop crying. Richard pulled a hanky out of the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Don't worry, I ain't used it," he said handing it to her. Ginny accepted it and blew her nose very noisily. Then Richard did something that made Ginny's heart melt, he put his arm round her, "you keep it,"  
  
Ginny wondered what he was talking about, then remembered, the hanky in her hand. She sniffed and smiled up at him. He smiled as well.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to have a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks sometime?" Richard asked gingerly. Ginny's heart leapt, she smiled, a bit too much and looked away.  
  
"Of course! I'd love to! Next Saturday yeah?"  
  
"Next Saturday," Richard agreed and he walked out. As soon as he was out of the portrait and it was closed she leapt out of the chair and ran about the common room shouting and laughing and singing!  
  
"Yesssssssssss!" She yelled running up the stairs to the girls' common room, she went into the 6th year's bedroom to see if Hermione was there, she knew she wouldn't be there, but she couldn't help wanting to go and check. One of her other friends might be there.  
  
"You're so lucky," Lavender Brown and her best friend Pavarti Patil, a 6th year girl were sitting cross-legged on her bed, "we would do anything to go out with Richard even though he's younger than us," Ginny grinned and started to go out of the door. Just as she left she heard Pavarti Patil say,  
  
"What the hell has she got that we haven't?" Ginny stormed around.  
  
"It must be my feminine magnetism, and my gorgeous looks. You wouldn't know anything about that as he obviously only goes for pretty girls," Ginny shouted. Pavarti scowled, "shall we tell her?" she whispered to Lavender, not very quietly. Ginny ignored her and carried on walking.  
  
"So, I've been thinking about you all the time," Ginny was in the three broomsticks, Richard was holding her hand.  
  
"I've been thinking about you too, all the time" Ginny smiled, she looked into Richards eyes……but the eyes were cold and grey. It was Draco!  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Ginny cried, waking up, she was sweating all over and shaking terribly. Why did she just have this dream? It wasn't the first time either! 


	2. Dreams are just Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they are J.K Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 2 Dreams are just Dreams  
  
Ginny walked over to the window of her bedroom and looked out. The grass was glistening with the morning dew and the trees danced in the wind. She pulled her wand out from under her pillow and whispered "Lumos!" The tip glowed giving off enough light to see by. She sat on the windowsill and looked out at the Forbidden Forest. In this light it looked almost welcoming.  
  
Her forehead was still glistening with sweat, and her breathing was irregular. She cursed herself for even dreaming a dream like that.  
  
Dreams are dreams, but not when they are like that!  
  
Ginny put her head in her arms and cried.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
Draco lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He was remembering the dream he had just had; Potter was being put under the Cruciatus curse.  
  
He stared over to the window, the one disadvantage of this window was, that if you looked out at the angle Draco was, you could see the Gryffindor girls dorm. When he looked out this time he saw a familiar block of red hair. The skin underneath was creamy and pure, and had a scared look on it, even though he could not see the features.  
  
"Draco, time to get up mate," mumbled Crabbe.  
  
"All right," Draco moaned, pulling himself up and into the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione, can I speak to you please?" Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She had resorted in telling Hermione about the dreams.  
  
"Sure. But hang on a minute, I really need to go to the library." Ginny only just heard the last word as Hermione dashed off in the direction of the library.  
  
Then Draco sauntered into the Great Hall flogged with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. A strand of sleek blond hair flopped over his face, he looked so sexy!  
  
Ginny's hands started shaking and she was sweating, she was breathing all funny again.  
  
I wonder if he has the same dreams.  
  
Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. The stupid Weasley girl was staring at him. He glowered at her. But he didn't feel right, not as it did when he glowered at the other Weasels. There was just something about that particular red head that made him feel…warm? Nah. Happy!  
  
Ginny sat alone at the Gryffindor table, no one really spoke to her. They were all too interested in their food. So Ginny stared at Malfoy, the memory of last nights dream flooding her head. Draco was…was sort of smiling! Well one half of his mouth was raised and so was his right eyebrow; he sauntered past her his eyes not leaving hers. She wanted to smile. She wanted to do something heroic like her ex fancy. But Draco was gone. Richard came and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Look, babe, you know I … love you, but about Saturday. It's off, all right? I got Quidditch practise," Richard sat back and smirked. Ginny stared at him quizzically.  
  
"Well, ain't you gonna cry of nuttin'?" Richard asked leaning forward.  
  
"No. I was kinda hoping you'd say that, I don't think I want to go out with you," Ginny gulped, she knew she was lying, but she wasn't gonna let her feelings show, "So I'll see you around," Ginny started getting up.  
  
"NO!" Richard stared around wild eyed, his mates were smirking and talking among themselves, "Ginny, I'm sorry, I can't go out with you. Who would want to go out with anyone like you?" Richard cried desperately.  
  
"You what? Excuse me?" Ginny spun around. The widest smirk mixed with a scowl on her face. Richard looked scared but he grinned at his mates. They cut their eye at him and turned.  
  
"What the Hell do you mean?!" Ginny shouted so loud the whole of the great Hall was looking. Draco was feeling happy. But why? "I'm asking you a question…fool. What the Hell do you mean? I just dumped you," Ginny knew she was lying through her teeth, but she gazed around the Great Hall, building up the audiences anticipation and then turned on Richard, "Just to set the records straight. I dumped you!"  
  
"No. You can't. I mean," Richard spluttered.  
  
"Which letter from that sentence do you not understand? I-dumped-you. Is that slow enough for your pathetic brain?" Ginny was starting to enjoy herself, "see that's what I hate about you, that what everybody hates about you. You're slow on the uptake. Your brain is still probably trying to process the sentence, 'I dumped you' well I'm sorry Mr Mega Slow, but I said that about 5 minutes ago, so I'll give you this sentence to think about when I'm…I don't know, up in the Gryffindor common room. You are an ungrateful, lying little pig, I know what's going on, Ginny Weasley, let's take her for a ride. Well I got something to tell you. Ginny Weasley does not take crap from nobody, especially not from you," and with that Ginny walked away. *Girl power* she muttered under breath.  
  
"See, I told you Richard was no good!" Pavarti Patil was talking to Lavender and any other person that would listen, and she was not bothering to keep her voice down. Ginny was sitting on Hermione's bed, silent tears dripped down her face and made a wet patch on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Why are boys such pigs?" Ginny murmured.  
  
"No dear, boys only treat pigs like pigs," Pavarti shouted over.  
  
"Pavarti! Why are you such an evil bitch?" Ginny was in the fighting mood and no one could get in the way.  
  
"Ginny, come on, you don't want to argue again!" Hermione tried to pull her back, but Ginny struggled.  
  
"Pavarti, you were jealous, so you hate me then. I dump the lying pig and you still hate me!" Ginny cried.  
  
"…I…I don't know what it is!" Pavarti said.  
  
Ginny sniffed, "were you jealous?"  
  
"Yeah. S'pose." Pavarti said quietly.  
  
There was silence, "well aren't you going to say sorry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Me? Sorry? It's you who should say sorry!"  
  
"I'm fed up of this!" Ginny shouted and ran out of the Gryffindor Common. Without looking where she was going she ran around a corner. Suddenly she bumped into something. Something large, tall, blond and handsome……  
  
  
  
Thanks:  
  
*Seeker Keeper* I know. I'm sorry, it should be muggle born. Can you forgive me?  
  
*Azalai* OK, is this chapter as good?  
  
*Dazma* Hiya Daz! I emailed u, don't know if I put the right address in though. Oops. Is this still as brilliant?  
  
*Redbug* :^ ) Carried it on.  
  
*Ms. Rayne Sinic* Thanx! (  
  
*Nox Angelus* I kept writing and this is the out put. Any good? 


	3. This is what we writers call chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I wish I did. Ha J 

Chapter 3. **_THIS IS WHAT WE WRITERS CALL CHAPTER 3_**

"I saw you looking at me,"

"How could I not look at you?"

"Stop, your making me blush!"

"Oh, I could make you blush a lot more,"

"Ha! Why were you looking at me?"

"Cos you're beautiful!" 

"That's not funny!"

"I know. It's the truth."

"That still did not answer the question,"

"I looked at you because I love you,"

"Oh, Draco!"

"Ginny!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ginny sat up rigid in bed. Another dream! There were a few snorts and "Whassamatter". 

"Go back to bed," Ginny reassured them.

_What is going on in my mind! _Ginny thought _Why do I keep dreaming of Draco Malfoy? _

This was the 4th time she'd had a dream like this. Did she like him or was it trying to warn her to stay away from Draco Malfoy?

::FLASHBACK::

"Weasley," Draco Malfoy said coldly.

"Malfoy," Ginny said curtly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked although he didn't care. *not really!* 

"What do you care?" Ginny cried hotly, and she ran off to find her secret hiding place. Hagrid's hut.

::END OF FLASHBACK::

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting around a table in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry was reading a book, Hermione was doing her homework, Ron was drawing on magical paper (odd because the drawing kept disappearing) and Ginny was thinking about things.

"You know something," Harry said quietly, "well…" he looked around warily, "there's something strange happening here…in the school" 

"Like what Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but have you noticed how the teachers are really edgy and aren't concentrating?" Harry said.

"Yes I see it too," Hermione said shutting her book suddenly, "today in Care of Magical Creatures…"

::EARLIER THAT DAY::

"Ok class, there's some Squiggle Creeps at the back of th' class, You go and get on wit yer work," Hagrid waved in the direction of a paddock.

"What do we do with those Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Jus' do wha' ever yer wan' ter do," Hagrid said without looking at Hermione.

"But Hagrid…"Hermione cried.

"Jus' get on with yer work Hermione, I don' wanna lose my temper!" Hagrid shouted. Hermione frowned and followed the rest of the class over to the Paddock. There was a most unusual assortment of animals crawling, galloping, and flying around the Paddock. Most of them were a lilac, blue colour, with big green eyes.

"What's up with Hagrid?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe he's upset," Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over at Hagrid, he was pacing the small space between his hut and a thorn bush, a worried expression was in his eyes.

"There's definitely something up. Professor McGonagall wouldn't praise me when I turned my caterpillar into a butterfly!" Hermione gushed.

All of a sudden Professor Snape came running from the school building. Hagrid took one look at Snape's urgent face and let him into his hut. The bell rang and all the children trudged up to the school.

::END OF FLASHBACK:: 

"So what'd you thinks up?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But I want to find out!" Harry said aggressively.

"Am I in?" Ginny asked.

"Gin…" Ron said uncertainly. 

"You guys always leave me out," Ginny flounced.

"All right, you can join in. Look, I'm going to go down to the teacher's staff room and see what I can hear. Don't worry I'll take the invisibility cloak!" Harry got up and sprinted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. 

"Ginny, me and you can go to the library. I heard Professor Vector telling Professor Sprout about a televincus incantation…what? I was waiting to show Professor Vector my extra credit report. I wasn't spying!" Hermione cried seeing Ginny looking at her disbelievingly, "at least, I think it was a televincus incantation. I wasn't really listening,"

Ginny and Hermione set off in the direction of the library, whispering a hurried goodbye to the invisible Harry ("I'm over here girls"). Ron was going to do his homework.

"Found anything?"

"No. You?"

"No."

……….

"Found anything?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"All I can find in this book is about incantations for good uses." Ginny said holding up a book, _*Incantations, the good days*_

"We'll need to use the restricted section. This books rubbish!" said Hermione, she was reading, *_a step by step version of incantations*_

There was a big pile of books she and Ginny had read, and the pile was growing larger each minute.

"How are we going to use the restricted section? We don't have a note?" Ginny cried flinging her book down and getting a cross look from Madam Pince.

"Never fear, Professor McGonagall gave me this note ages ago saying that I could use the restricted section whenever I feel like it.

She produced a piece of parchment out of her robe pocket. 

Madame Pince eyed the piece of parchment warily, sniffed it, and held it up to the light. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. Then she nodded, handed the parchment back to Hermione, and went back to stamping books. Ginny stepped over the rope separating the two library parts. Hermione hung back, 

"Madam Pinch, um….you couldn't help me could you? I'm looking for a book on incantations." Hermione said.

"Do I look like a library," Madam Pinch growled, then she stopped realising it was a stupid thing to say. She scowled and took out her wand and muttered something as she pointed it at a drawer in the corner. A piece of old discoloured parchment flew out and landed on her desk. Hermione picked it up. There was a list of possible books and their locations. Hermione smiled and followed Ginny into the other half of the library. The shelves on this side where all old and tatty, and written it some strange language.

"You look in row 2008, section ancient ruins, number 46535, and I'll look over there," Hermione said reading the piece of parchment infront of her, Ginny nodded and walked off and Hermione wandered off in the other direction.

"Hello Weasley," Ginny was searching the shelves when she heard this cold familiar voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Draco was leaning against some shelves, smirking and being his pig-faced-stupid-bastard self.

"Nothing. I have as much right to be here, in fact, anywhere as much as you do," he said unmoved.

Ginny scowled and scanned the shelves for a book on incantations. "Do you mind moving out of the way?" Ginny said coldly.

"No." Draco said not moving.

"Draco just get out of the way!" Ginny cried. She was still not going to forgive him for what he did to her yesterday.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I want you move out of the way," Ginny spat as she pulled a heavy book from the shelf. It was big and brown; it had gold tinted pages. The bind had only two words written on it:

'Dark incantations' it was a little too heavy for Ginny, so Draco stepped forward and put the book on the table.

"Thanks," Ginny said stumped and set down to read the book. Draco stayed leaning against the bookshelf throughout the whole time.

Thank you very very very much to:

*Dazma*-you all right sis? I'll send you an email soon.

*Panchan 14*-Thank you! I continued it, is it still any good?

*Azalai*-Ginny has to grow up sometime, I just did it now! J 

*Frankie*-I updated it 2day, quick enough?


	4. The truth

Disclaimer: All Characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling (how does she do it?)

A/N: I'm so sorry if this hasn't been that clear l8ly, so plez allow me 2 give a sort update.

Snape and Hagrid have come back for a short while as this is the 6th book. Ginny starting hanging out with Harry, Ron and Hermione… Well you'll find that out l8r.

I am also very very very sorry for it for taking so long, as I've told my beta reader Lyn, I have been on so many holidays this summer hol, it's unbelievable, but I am trying my best. And I have a serious case or writers block, so don't blame me if this is crap and a bit rushed.

Chapter 4 – **_Well what can I say?_**

_There are 3 ways in which a witch or wizard can take over a person's mind and body, these are:_

The hyper-galactic spell

Televancius incantation and

The Telehyper incantation

All of these are forms of Imperio curse, they take over the mind and the body.

Ginny read this paragraph over and over again, there was no televincus incantation, but the Televancius was quite similar. 

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said, Hermione was reading a book opposite her. _Joy of incantations_ was open on the table infront of Hermione. "There's something interesting in this book," Hermione looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Well are gonna read it or what?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Ever since Voldermort had come back to power Harry, Ron and Hermione had started hanging out with Ginny after what had happened with the chamber secrets. 

Hermione shrugged and carried on looking through the book she had open in her lap. 

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered as quietly, but as angrily as she could.

"What?" Hermione spat back.

"This could have something important in it!"

"I doubt it! Ginny, this is a powerful curse, not some mumbo jumbo about _beginner's guide to incantations_!" Hermione said reading the front page of Ginny's book.

"Oh yeah smarty, What have you found?" Ginny said hotly.

"Nothing. But-" Hermione began.

"But nothing! I can't believe the stupidity of you! You can't even be nice to me!" Ginny cried.

"Quiet please!" Madame Pince called.

"Oh Shut UP!!" Ginny shouted and ran out of the library covering her face. 

"Watch where you're going red head!" An unfamiliar voice drawled.

"Oh why don't you shut up! Why doesn't everyone shut up! You're all doing my head in! Shut up and leave me alone! Can't you even do that???" Ginny sniffed and clenched her fists.

"Just being horrible Weasel," Draco shrugged.

"Why? Why do you have to be horrible, eh? Why can't you be nice for a change, why can't you respect people why can't you treat people the way you wish to be treated. Or is that just to hard??" Ginny pointed a finger accusingly at Draco and advanced on him, he back away. The corridors were empty, "why are you so horrible, why are you just like everyone else?" 

"Why aren't you Weasley, why aren't you. Think about it Red head, why aren't you like everyone else?" Draco stood up straight.

"Because I like you!" Ginny screamed. Suddenly she clamped a hand over her mouth and her eyes bulged. She shook her head and started breathing all weird. She backed away from Draco shaking and twitching. She kept making little gulping, choking noises. Draco stared at her. No one had ever told him they liked him before. He sneered at her, it was the only thing he could think of doing, and turned. 

"I-I'm sorry," Ginny gasped.

"Kay," Draco said gruffly.

"I-I shouldn't h-have said it," Ginny said bravely.

"That's right. You shouldn't have," Draco whispered. Ginny couldn't stop her mouth from moving.

"I can't help the way I feel," she croaked.

"Weasley, do you know who you're telling you like?" Draco advanced on her like a preying vulture, "have you any idea what you have just said, and how badly, badly I feel the exact same way about y-…. someone else?" 

"Wh-who?" Ginny asked.

"Weasley, I've made it perfectly clear," and with that he sped off in the other direction, trying to saunter while trying to escape for his life. Ginny lent against a nearby wall and pondered this thought. _What did I just do? _She thought, there was no way she could get out of this one. Or was there?….

Dear Draco,

I am very sorry for what I said to you earlier on this morning. My words were not entirely mine as I was under the influence of a lying charm, everything I said I beg of you, you forget, for there is no way on Earth I would fall in love with a Malfoy. I regret any inconvenience this may have cause, and it is only in my heart that I wish you the best of luck finding a girlfriend in the future. 

Yours,

V. Weasley

This letter lay on Draco's side table. He picked it up, looked at it, read it and thought for a moment or two. He then tore the letter up and threw it into the fire. 

V. Weasley,

I can only take your apology with the _kindness_ of my heart and say that I do not care very much if you do not like. Please also ignore anything that I may have said, as your words put me under some strain.

D. Malfoy (to you I am Malfoy _not _Draco)

Ginny sighed as she read the note. Once again she had got herself out of a sticky situation and never intended to get herself into another one. Not until the second letter arrived. 

Thank yous go out to:

****

*Panchan 14* Thank you for thanking me for the thank you. ( I think that's right)

****

*Dracos Bitch* Ate the cherry and wrote some more.

***Tris Ferrell*** Yes, umm, thanks for your constructive criticism, I have taken great care in trying not to do what you said. So is it OK?

***Angel of Shadows*** Oops, This wasn't very soon was it? I'm sorry. L 

***Lyn Malfoy/Felton*** Hello, I have probably called you since then.

***Lady Ivory*** I hope I've cleared a few things up. 


End file.
